


Proper

by sky_maiden



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Electro-Shock therapy, F/M, PTSD, Psychological Torture, Recovery, it’s dark guys, mental manipulation, tags come into play later on, they aren’t shown right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden
Summary: When Jushtin is sent to St Olga’s School For Wayward Heirs and comes back as a shell of his former self, his friends make it their mission to find out what he went through and get the old Jushtin back.First fic in the Star vs. fandom.Complete!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skywynne tells her husband what’s going to happen and Gem-Robin is against it.

Gem-Robin was a patient man. With the hijinx and shenanigans that took place in this family, he had to be.

But what his wife just told him drove his tolerance to breaking point. A decision that he’s barely a part of, and that shook him to his very core.

Skywynne had walked into their bedroom with a downcast look on her face. She soon walked up to her husband, who was looking up at her from the papers on his desk. She cupped his cheek in her hand, gently saying that they needed to talk. The man had stood up from the monotonous task that still lay waiting for him, embracing the Queen that he loved. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before parting.

“Robin. We need to talk about our son.”  
Gem-Robin sighed. “What did Jushtin do this time?”  
“He misplaced the Book of Spells.”  
“That’s not that serious, Sky.”  
“On it’s own, yes. But he also has some behavioural issues that need to be addressed.” She admitted.  
“Then what do you suggest we do?” He asked.  
In reply Skywynne sighed, filled with regret. “I’m not suggesting it. It’s happening, I’ve already made up my mind.”  
“W-without asking me first? Skywynne, he doesn’t just have one parent. We’re meant to decide together.” He stammered. “C-can you at least tell me what’s going on?”

Skywynne hesitated. “He’s going to St Olga’s.”

Robin blanched. Honestly, he didn’t blame her for not telling him, although he deeply wished she had. He’d been on tours of the place. It was the worst place a royal could end up. His son attending was unthinkable.

Yet here they were. Carting their child off to a reform school. “Skywynne...” He tried to begin. He was quickly cut off by his wife’s determined look. “Look, I know you don’t like it. I don’t either. But I’m certain it’s the right thing to do.” Robin looked at Skywynne in doubt before she continued. “Besides, how bad could it really be? Surely all the tales about it are just wild exaggerations.”

The man gave a slight glare beneath his concern. Skywynne had clearly never been to St Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Heirs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action doesn’t happen for a while. I just enjoy the lead up to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glossaryck is against the idea and they tell Jushtin. ‘Nuff said.

The royal household had been getting ready for the long day ahead. The family joined together in the morning for breakfast. That is, all except Jushtin. Skywynne sighed. “Are you going to tell him when he eventually gets here, or should I?”  
Robin gave her a look, making it clear that he still disapproved of the decision. “No way in corn am I telling him Sky. You’ll have to do it.”

A voice floated from the doorway. “Morning all.”  
“Oh, hello Glossaryck.” Skywynne deadpanned.  
The being in question swept his gaze over the Queen and King, immediately knowing something was wrong. “Okay, be honest with me.” He proclaimed. “What’s going on? Come on, you can tell ol’ Glossy.” He added, opening his fifth tub of pudding that day alone. 

It was Robin who replied to the being. “Skywynne has decided to send Jushtin to St Olga’s.”  
Glossaryck had to pause his pudding eating to overcome his shock, before replying. “You can’t be serious Your Majesty. I’ve seen the way they treat their students, it’s simply dreadful. Are you sure you want to send your son there?”

“Send me where?” They turned to the source of the voice. Jushtin was standing in the doorway, leaning slightly against the frame. His mother gestured to him to sit down. He did so with a questioning look. She took a deep breath and explained. “Jushtin, your behaviour recently has been unacceptable and improper for a member of the Butterfly family.” Jushtin opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by Skywynne. “Let me finish.” He did so, closing his mouth again. “I’m sorry. I’m sending you to St Olga’s.”

Jushtin blanched, suddenly grateful that he was seated. “Please tell me you’re joking.” Robin gave him a look of sympathy before replying. “I’m afraid not, son.” 

Glossaryck took one look at the young prince. He was white as a sheet. “Jushtin?” 

The boy in question seemed to break out of his trance, replying, “Sorry. When am I leaving?”  
Skywynne turned to face her son. “First thing tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters another short one. Sorry. It’ll be like that for the next chapter or two, then they’ll hopefully get longer. 
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying the story so far regardless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rest of the Boy Prince Cru are worried, and Skywynne tells them not to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating early because i’m bored and have too much free time.

“Where is he?” Asked Sazmo, concern etched on his face. “He should be here by now.” His answer came in the form of a moderately nonchalant Viscount Tinbenz. “You know Jushtin. I’m sure he’s just taking his time.”

This comment did nothing to improve Sazmo’s mood. “Yes, but he never takes this long.”  
Whizzbag was quick to chime in. “It hasn’t been that long young’un.”

“Whizzbag, we’ve been here for two hours.” Another member of the Cru, Pea-Pea, deadpanned. “Did you fall asleep again?” He added, referring to the elders’ habit of drifting off in the middle of important meetings. 

“Boy, did I ever!” Whizzbag practically yelled. Sazmo winced. For someone so old, the eldest of the group was by far the shrillest. The other boys groaned when Whizzbag admitted his folly. 

Sazmo drearily looked out the window, wondering what was happening with Jushtin to keep them waiting for so long. 

Thankfully, they were soon rewarded by Skywynne, who breezed past them in order to get to the next room. Sazmo took a deep breath before greeting the Queen. “Your Majesty.” He stated, bowing.  
Skywynne’s brows furrowed as she turned to face the teen. Sazmo however, could not place the emotion that was being displayed. Nevertheless, the Queen answered calmly, “You must be waiting for Jushtin.” 

They all nodded. She continued, “My deepest apologies, but he’s away for a few weeks.” The Cru all simply looked at her in shock. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to see him for a while.”  
“What?” Asked Pea-Pea.  
“But we had plans...” Tinbenz said, disheartened.  
“Can you tell us where he is?” Sazmo asked, emotion pooling in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry. It’s classified.”  
“Of course it is...” Whizzbag muttered from behind, displaying part of his fiery side that many thought had long been buried with his advanced age. 

Skywynne rested a hand on Sazmo’s shoulder, although her voice betrayed little to no emotion. “I know it’s hard to find out this way, but you must be patient.”  
“Very well.” However, Sazmo had a hunch. And it wasn’t a good one. “Can you promise me that everything will be alright? That he’ll come back safe?” 

For the first time in what felt like years, the Queen of Hours smiled. “I promise he’ll do just that.”

Sazmo and the rest of the Cru smiled back, satisfied with the information they had been able to get...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it short? Yes. Will the chapters get longer? Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jushtin returns and the Cru are suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya might hate me. Ya might not...

It had been a couple of months since his departure when the carriage pulled up outside the castle gates. Jushtin stepped out, betraying no emotion at the sight of his home or the prospect of seeing his friends or family. 

The Prince’s lack of emotion immediately alerted the passing citizens that something was wrong. Jushtin Butterfly never acted like this. He would’ve jumped for joy at his arrival home and greeted as many citizens as he could. 

So many of the Mewmans simply bowed as he re-entered the castle gates and looked at each other with raised eyebrows when he disappeared from view. 

Inside the castle courtyard, it was a similar story. The castle staff smiled, stopping their tasks and waving at him. He noticed them, it was clear as his eyes darted to look in their direction. However, he simply kept walking, uninterested in the staff. As soon as he was out of sight, they began speaking to each other about their concerns.

Some staff members had formed close friendships with the Prince, and so were shocked to see the dramatic change in personality.  
———  
“Your Majesty. Your son has returned.”  
Skywynne smiled. “Thank you Stanfred.” She said to the man servant. “Could you please make arrangements for me to speak to him?”  
“Yes My Queen.” Stanfred bowed, setting off to complete his task and closed the door behind him. 

Several minutes later, and a knock resounded on the door. “Enter.”  
“You wished to speak with me mother?”

The Queen immediately rose her head from the paperwork on her desk. “Yes, Jushtin. Thank you for going to St Olga’s without making too much of a fuss.”  
Jushtin only nodded slightly before saying, “May I return to my study? I have vital work to do.”  
Skywynne had hoped to ask him how it went, but hesitantly conceded. “Of course. Maybe we can talk some more at dinner.” She was shocked by what he said next.  
“Speaking at the dinner table is highly unprecedented and impolite. It shows that we are not respecting the work that the chefs have completed to make the meal.”  
“I see.” She supposed he did have a point. “Well, I’ll see you then anyway.”

Jushtin bowed and turned away. As he left the room, his mother’s voice drifted towards him once more. “I love you, Jushtin.”  
———  
“Okay. Do you guys want the good news or bad news?” Announced Pea-Pea, hardly looking up from the floor.  
Sazmo clasped his hands together, holding his index fingers to his lips for a few short seconds before pointing them forward. “Good?” He asked anxiously.  
“The good news is that Jushtin’s back.”  
“What’s the bad news?” Asked Tinbenz, leaning against the wall. 

Pea-Pea immediately looked up at the Spiderbite. He seemed angry about something. And it looked like they were about to find out why. “He was sent to St Olga’s. I just know it.”  
Sazmo gave a soft ‘mhm’. “How can you be sure?”  
“I saw him just yesterday. He was acting nothing like himself. And he didn’t have any cheek marks .”

Whizzbag looked thoughtful. He suddenly announced. “Why don’t we ask Queen Skywynne about it?”  
“We could try.” Replied Pea-Pea. “But what if she refuses to tell us?”  
“Jushtin is our friend. We have a right to know what happened.” Pointed out Tinbenz, looking determined. 

Sazmo gained an adamant look of his own. “It’s settled then. We’re going to investigate what’s been going on behind our backs...” He announced, clenching his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanfred is mentioned in Jushtin’s Book of Spells chapter, in the note from Skywynne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skywynne tries to justify her actions and Gem-Robin joins the investigation.

Skywynne had been having a few issues, but overall it had been a fairly successful day. Jushtin was behaving, trade agreements were being made and she and Robin were talking again. 

The Queen and King had lost valuable time as a couple, and were thus simply talking together in their quarters. Words of encouragement and endearment were exchanged. All memory of their arguments over the past couple of months seemed like a distant memory. They agreed that there was nothing they could do. What was done was done, although Robin continued to show distain at the decision. 

They sat down on their bed, still fully clothed, not ready to rest yet. Skywynne had rested her head on Robin’s chest, and Robin wrapped his arms around her. Anyone who was witness to it wouldn’t deny it was a heartwarming scene. 

All of that was about to change. 

Stanfred entered, a troubled look on his face. “Your Majesty.”  
“What is it, Stanfred?” The Queen asked with a barely concealed groan. “It’s been a long day.”  
“The Boy Prince Cru are here. They wish to ask you something.”  
“Can’t you tell them to wait till tomorrow? I’m in the middle of something.” She inquired, referring to her brief moment with Gem-Robin.  
“They said they can’t wait ma’am. Apparently, it’s imperative that they have an audience with you now.”

Skywynne sighed. “Very well. Tell them I will be there momentarily.”  
“Yes my Queen.” And with that, the man servant was gone. 

The Queen sat up from the warmth of Robin’s body. “Sorry about this.” She apologised, pecking her husband on the cheek. “I love you Rob.”  
“Love you too Sky.” Robin was calm, voice not betraying that he knew why the Cru was there. “If you don’t come back, I’ll assume the worse.” He said semi-jokingly.  
Skywynne gave a snort of amusement. “Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.” She stretched, making her way to the door. “Besides, they’re Jushtin’s friends. They’d never even think of doing something like that.”  
———  
The four men waited anxiously for the Queen in the throne room. They were rewarded by Stanfred’s arrival, the servant looking flustered. “She will be with you shortly.”  
“Thank you, Stanfred.” Sazmo said gratefully.  
“Are you alright, young whippersnapper?” Inquired Whizzbag, his concerned gaze on the servant.  
“I’m fine, Sir. Just a little tired.” He admitted.  
“Then you better get to bed.” The older man suggested. “We’ll all be fine.”  
Stanfred rubbed the back of his neck. “If it’s all the same to you sir, I ought to stay. It is common courtesy in this kingdom for the staff to not rest until the Queen herself has gone to bed.”  
“If that is the tradition, then I shall not argue.” The elder conceded.  
“Thank you Sir.” 

No sooner had their short conversation ended, Skywynne entered the room, looking the picture of exhaustion herself. “Sazmo, Tinbenz, Pea-Pea, Whizzbag. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She quickly swept her gaze over the staff in the room. “You are all dismissed. I need to speak with them alone.”

A resounding chorus of “Yes Your Majesty” spread across the throne room. As they all filed out, Skywynne sat on her throne, hands resting on her lap. 

“So, what is it that you found so vital to talk about that you needed to see me now?” It was clear the Queen of Hours was in no mood to talk to anyone, yet the Cru knew it was far too late and important to back out now. 

Sazmo quickly took charge, “We need to talk about where Jushtin has been.”  
“And you cannot talk to him yourselves?” The Queen asked, puzzled.  
Tinbenz intercepted. “No ma’am. When I asked, he seemed to zone out. Then he said that we were a bad influence and suggested we never speak to him again.”  
Pea-Pea continued. “We...” He hesitated before continuing, “have a theory as to where you sent him.”  
“And where would that be?” Asked the monarch, curious. 

“Queen Skywynne, did he attend St Olga’s?” Asked Tinbenz.  
Skywynne leaned back in slight shock that they had managed to find out. “Yes. I admit to sending him to St Olga’s.” She paused, taking note of their expressions. They all looked horrified.  
“Why?”  
“His behaviour was unacceptable. It was for the best.”  
“It was far from the best decision you could have made Your Majesty...” Sazmo almost growled. Tinbenz put his hand on his friends shoulder, hoping to calm Sazmo down. That plan quickly failed however, as it soon bloomed into a full scale argument.  
“I’d watch your tone if I were you, young man.”  
Sazmo scoffed. “You’re not my mother.”  
“Yes, but I am Jushtin’s mother. Not to mention a Queen.”  
“I’m Jushtin’s friend. We all are. Don’t we get a say? Didn’t we have a right to know where he was?” Sazmo’s voice was close to a whisper. 

Thankfully, a new arrival prevented the situation escalating further. “Sky?”

The woman turned, facing Robin. “Thank cob.” 

Noticing his wife’s exhaustion and the groups’ exasperation, Gem-Robin made the decision to pull the Cru outside. “Boys, follow me.”

Once the door was closed, he calmly announced, “I assume you know about St Olga’s.” The boys nodded, confirming his theory. “I never agreed to it.” They all looked at the consort. “Jushtin’s my son too. So for her to even think about it...”

“Sorry Sir. We didn’t know.” Pea-Pea apologised.  
“I know. I want to help in anyway I can.”  
Sazmo gained a look of determination. “We’ve decided to conduct a little investigation. Think you can help us get into St Olga’s?”  
“Can my wife make it rain food?” He turned red when they looked puzzled. “The answer is yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gem-Robin is angry and the group find Jushtin’s student file.

The building towered above them, it’s purpose to intimidate and warn students before they were even checked in. Even the sky in the area was greyed and featured the occasional streak of lightning, dark and foreboding. The Cru gave an almost simultaneous gulp of nervousness. This was their first, and hopefully last, time they would enter the reform school. 

They tentatively followed the King of Mewni, who was more sure of his steps through the gates. Just inside the school grounds, a guard walked up to them, much larger than anyone in the student body. “What is your purpose?”  
Gem-Robin, although slightly smaller than the guard, was able to successfully give his opponent a glare of hatred. “We demand to speak with the headmistress.” A lightning bolt punctuated his statement. “It shouldn’t take up much of her time.”  
“Very well.” The guard conceded. “Follow me.” 

They did so, the younger members of the party flinching as the gates slammed shut behind them.  
———  
Like the school itself, the robotic headmistress, St Olga, seemed to tower over her students. Her movements were swift, yet still graceful. When the group of five men entered the room, she was quick to usher the guards out. 

As much as the guards creeped Tinbenz out, he’d rather be surrounded by them than be stuck here with the headmistress. 

“King Butterfly. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She showed no hostility towards the party, yet every nerve stood on end.  
“I’d like to speak with you about my son’s time here.” He may well have spat on her face. It was clear the King was in no mood to deal with the words of the headmistress. It was also clear she was in no mood to deal with his.  
“That’s classified information your highness.”

Robin shook his head, both puzzled and determined, which was likely not the best combination in a situation like this. “I’m sorry. Classified information about my son? The person I’ve raised with my wife for the last fourteen years?”  
“Yes.” She deadpanned, as best a robot could. “If parents feel entitled to learn about our curriculum, it is the duty of the students to impart that to their parents. It’s not my responsibility to tell parents.”

Gem-Robin just stared at her. How in the name of corn did she become the headmistress of an extremely influential school? “First of all, you didn’t answer my question. Second,” He paused before taking a deep breath. Then he practically yelled, “Of course it’s your job to tell parents what to expect! You’re the headmistress!”

St Olga didn’t even flinch. Whether that was because she was automated or had dealt with many other angry parents before the man who stood before her, no one knew. “I did answer your question, King Butterfly. Any information, you are capable of asking Jushtin himself for.” She gave a robotic equivalent of a sigh, and rose from her seat behind the desk. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go meet the new students. If you wish, you may finish your drinks before asking the guards outside to see you out. I’ll tell them not to interrupt you. Afternoon tea must never be disturbed.” After that last statement, she left. 

Sazmo grinned. “That was too easy. She gave us the perfect opportunity to search for something, anything.”

They all wore the same expression. Gem-Robin was quick to suggest. “Everyone take your tea with you to drink as we search for Jushtin’s student file. Don’t spill anything and put everything back exactly as you found it.” They all saluted, doing what was asked of them. 

Pea-Pea and Tinbenz conversed whilst drinking and flipping through the files of section B. It was surprisingly large. 

“So what do you think of Olga?” Tinbenz asked his companion.  
“I hate her. She’s so apathetic.”  
“Same. It’s clear she cares for nothing but etiquette.”  
“Yeah.” Pea-Pea answered wistfully. “But at least she let us finish our tea.”  
“What’s the deal with that anyway?”

They heard Whizzbag’s frantic wheezing from the corner. “Less squawking, young’uns, and more searching.”

They happily did so, knowing they had very little time. 

Soon enough, they found a subsection named, ‘Butterfly’. “We found the Butterfly family files!” Pea-Pea announced excitedly. The others quickly rushed over to see. 

However, the subsection alone proved to be difficult to leaf through. “Cob, how many Butterfly heirs came here?” Sazmo commented.  
“Quite a few, I suppose.” Tinbenz deadpanned, as his gaze fell on what they had been looking for. “Found you.” He grinned somewhat slyly as he pulled the folder out of the cabinet. 

The file had the name, ‘Butterfly, Jushtin’ printed on the front, along with a drawing of Jushtin that they assumed had been completed when he had first arrived at the school. They grimaced when they noticed how unhappy he seemed, so much unlike the Jushtin they knew. 

Gem-Robin frowned. “I’ll put it in my satchel, out of sight.” He did so, before gaining a slightly upset look on his face. “Let’s get out of here and read through it on Mewni.”

It seemed to take forever to leave, the guards led them through twisting corridors and alley like hallways. It was a labyrinth. They eventually left, not daring to look at the stormy skies behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up y’all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the investigators learn what happened and Sazmo is impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves. It’s not a massive part of the chapter, it’s actually only a paragraph, but if you can’t handle the electro-shock scene, please don’t put yourself through it. Skip the chapter if you have to.

Once the Cru reached the castle with Robin, they were quick to seal themselves in the castle library, asking that they not be disturbed. The staff happily obliged, as they had all seemed dead serious. 

Even before opening the file they knew it was going to be bad. But even so, they didn’t know it had been this bad...  
———  
Jushtin rested his head on his hand, exhausted. The past few hours alone had been a whirlwind of emotion. He had barely learned about his enrolment at the reform school before having to pack a case, saying goodbye to his little gator buddy and his parents, and boarding the carriage that would take both himself and countless other students to the school. 

He had met several other young heirs who had similar experiences. Just barely being able to comprehend what was happening, they too had been pushed toward the black coach. Others had known all along that this would happen, how he did not know. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

He and three people in particular had already formed a close bond among themselves, joking and laughing as best they could in their situation. The two princesses, twins, named Prota and Elexa of the Nuclea Kingdom had already known the other prince, Salisbury, yet they were all open to hearing from Jushtin. 

Several times, the driver had banged on the shutter that closed them off from the outside world to tell them to be quiet, but they kept at it, wanting to get as much pleasure from the experience as possible. 

They eventually slowed their conversations down as fatigue took hold, it was a long journey. The driver’s voice was slightly muffled, but Jushtin could have sworn he heard him say “Good riddance” when Elexa started snoring. He must have fallen asleep himself, because the next thing he knew, there was a fierce banging on the door, and the driver yelling, “Wake up! We’re here!”

The heirs rose groggily from their seats, stepping out of the carriage as guards dragged their cases inside. The castle leered over them, foreboding. They all jumped when a lightning bolt hit the roof with a deafening thunder clap. 

The group was ushered through the gates through to where the headmistress stood in the foyer. 

“Welcome. My name is St Olga. At this school, we pride ourselves on squeezing the individuality out of you. You are all here because you have too much of it, or you aren’t ready to rule a kingdom.” Jushtin felt for sure that the last comment was directed at him. “And you won’t be using any dimensional scissors to escape.” She continued, grabbing the pair that Prota had managed to smuggle in and had been holding. “No rift can sustain itself within our gates. So whether you are from Nuclea or Mewni,” She punctuated her pronunciation of Jushtin’s home dimension by poking his left cheek mark harshly, causing it to turn an icy blue and crack slightly. He shivered, the tingling cold sensation spreading across his face. “You won’t be leaving until we fix your attitude to your responsibilities as a future monarch.” She walked out the room, “One way or another.”

They were led to their rooms, feeling slightly intimidated. Jushtin clutched his left cheek anxiously. Did Olga really have such an effect on his magic? He jumped slightly when a hand fell on his shoulder. It was Salisbury. The other teen smiled at him with sympathy. He grinned back thankfully. 

At least he had made some friends here.  
———  
“Can I go back to the school and punch Olga yet, Pea-Pea?”  
“We’re not finished yet, Sazmo, so no. Wait till we are.” The Prince of the Musty Mountains grinned slyly. “Then you can punch her.”  
“At least he had people who were there for him.” Said Tinbenz.  
“Only problem is, it wasn’t us...” Whizzbag lamented sadly. 

They all nodded, downcast, before continuing to read the journal entries that Jushtin had written. Turned out keeping a diary was a vital part of the schools curriculum. 

The next page had shakier writing than before, and was slightly tear stained. Even though they were afraid of what that meant, they pushed on.  
———  
The days at the school were long and hard. Students had to be out of bed and in the foyer for role call at five in the morning. After a week of this, it had begun to take it’s toll on the Prince of Mewni. He looked and felt exhausted, like he’d been run over by one of his mother’s Warnicorn Stampedes. Skywynne had been practicing the spell when he was around twelve, hoping to think of a shorter incantation dance. She had ended up accidentally firing the spell at Jushtin. He smiled slightly at the thought of his mother; she had apologised profusely for the incident. Thinking about what his loved ones were doing reminded him to keep his spirits up, no matter how difficult that task would be.

After roll call, the students were led into the dining room. Jushtin sat in the chair marked with his name. He and his friends sat at the same table, as they always had. 

They wanted to believe that it was because the staff knew they were friends. In reality, the faculty thought they would be a bad influence on those who had been under the school’s curriculum for longer. 

He sighed as their breakfast arrived, as did the rest of the students. It was always the same. The headmistress gave a warning glare to the room at large. They all fell silent immediately, eating breakfast without so much as a deep breath.

The next part of the school day was writing an essay of at least three pages within the time limit of an hour. Yesterday they had written about the rule of their respective parents. Jushtin knew he was probably going to get a death stare from the teacher for expressing his love for his parents in his essay. Expressing affection was classified by the school curriculum as simply being an individual; it was clear the entire student body hated that rule.

Then it dawned on him. This would be his third strike. He knew where he was headed even before the guards had pulled him out of the queue.  
\------  
"How 'bout now, Pea-Pea?" Asked Sazmo, wanting to set things straight.  
"No." A pause.  
"Now?"  
"No." Pea-Pea said with a slight groan. The next time Sazmo opened his mouth, his friend was one step ahead. "It's still no, Sazmo. We still need to read this."  
"Fine!" Everyone chuckled at Sazmo's antics.  
\------  
The Butterfly didn't even struggle against being led down the darkened corridor. He already knew he was in enough trouble. Running would only throw him out of the frying pan and into the fire.

He gave a soft grunt as he was roughly pushed into an isolated chair in the middle of the room. The guards grabbed his wrists, making him wince slightly as they placed them in the shackles resting on the armrests.

St Olga entered the room, still intimidating. Always intimidating. 

“I assume you know why you are here.” She said cooly.  
“It’s my third strike.” Jushtin admitted, head down.  
“Head up, young man. A true heir never looks away.”

He reluctantly did so, tears threatening to spill over the edge. Olga took no notice of this. “After this, you will be taken to a solitary room. You will not be speaking to any other students. Understand?”  
“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

The headmistress nodded to the guard, who placed two electrodes on his temples. 

The pain was excruciating. Why he didn't scream was a mystery. Maybe he did. He was too busy focusing on the fiery heat spreading from his head through the rest of his body to tell. It seemed to take forever for the nightmare to end. But when it did, the fire had been replaced by a numbing sensation where the electricity had passed through. He must of bit down on his tongue at some point, the taste of blood had been deadened from shock, but it was there.

He barely noticed the guards taking off the shackles, more gently than they had put them on. He barely noticed anything until he was pushed harshly into a white washed room. This must have been the solitary room St Olga had been talking about.  
\------  
The rest of his time at the reform school was spent this way. He'd make a mistake, and it would be the chair and then the white room. Jushtin learnt to stop making these mistakes. He was terrified of that corridor now.

He felt his magic start to slip away with his emotions. One day, he awoke to notice that his four-leaved clover checkmarks had completely faded. The following night, he was sent back to Mewni, broken and proper.  
\------  
Sazmo opened his mouth again. Before he could even say anything, Tinbenz announced, "Yes, we can go and punch her now." Sazmo cheered silently whilst Gem-Robin gained a determined look. "I'm showing Sky. If anything can convince her that St Olga's was a bad idea, it's this." He gestured to the file, standing and picking it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or someone you know is struggling with mental health, please tell someone you can trust like a parent, teacher or your local mental health specialist. You could also call these helplines:
> 
> Mental Health America: 1-800-273-8255  
> Samaritans (UK): 116123
> 
> There are many other helplines you could dial, those above are just examples. 
> 
> If a family member or friend is struggling with mental health, help them as best you can and support them. They’ll appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skywynne learns the truth and Jushtin has nightmares.

All the Queen could do was sit and look through in shock. She should have listened to Robin and Glossaryck. She read through it again, just to make sure. But you couldn’t get more sure than your son being electrocuted.

Gem-Robin watched his wife’s mouth curl into a snarl and as she stood from her seat. Her cheek marks glowed with pure magic, willing to put her family above all else and terrifying everyone except for Robin. Instead, he smiled in fondness. He loved her so much. 

“Boys, do you want to go beat up a robot?” They all nodded. “Then you all better come with me. Except Robin and Whizzbag.” Gem-Robin looked slightly disappointed. His wife looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, Rob. I need you to stay and look after Jushtin and the kingdom.” He smiled and nodded. Skywynne could count on him.  
“Sure thing, Sky.” She smiled, before turning toward the door, opening it with a flash of magic.  
“We’ll be back as soon as we can.” She paused. “I love you.”

And with that, the Queen and the Cru, sans Whizzbag, were gone, wishing to serve justice to the android who had hurt their son and friend.  
———  
In his nightmare, he was back in that chair again, being led to a different room than where he was usually sent. He blanched once he was there. St Olga sat in the middle of the room, facing away from Jushtin. “It’s going to be a little different from now on. In addition to the solitary, there will be a continuous wailing sound in the cell.”

Jushtin gasped. It was clear he’d had enough. “You can’t get away with this anymore. When my family find out what’s been going on, they’ll...”  
“They’ll do what? They don’t even know what’s going on, and they never will. The school is very influential, you know.”  
Jushtin smirked slightly. “Despite the Butterfly family being far more influential than the school itself?”

St Olga didn’t answer. She merely pointed at the room in front of them. 

The continuous wailing sound was unbearable at the offset, but Jushtin forced himself to retreat into the corner, trying to get as far away from it as possible as he heard the door being locked behind him. 

Like the other room, this one was white, but it had no vanity or mirror. Only a small bed. They were trying to make him feel even more hopeless than he already did. 

And he was ashamed to realise it was working.

He lost count of the time. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. And he was certain that the hours had turned to days. 

Meals came that he didn’t eat. Nights came where he didn’t sleep, though that was mainly the white noise constantly screeching in his ears. It was too much to handle now. He began hyperventilating, choking back tears. 

Thankfully, the guards were somehow more sympathetic than St Olga and helped him through that little panic attack. But that was as far as their kindness extended. 

He was still in what may well have been a living hell.  
———  
Gem-Robin sneaked down the corridor, peaking into his son’s room. Jushtin was asleep, but not peaceful. He was muttering frantically, and was sweating heavily. 

Robin quickly went up to Jushtin’s side, shaking him slightly. It came as no surprise when the Prince jumped. 

“Ahhh!”  
The King shushed him. “Shh. It’s okay.”  
Jushtin breathed deeply for a few long moments before saying, “Why are you here, Father?”  
“You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?”

His son didn’t answer. He merely just leaned back against his pillows. “I can handle it.”

Robin wasn’t buying it. “Jushtin, you’re white as a sheet. Are you sure?”  
“Positive. One of noble blood should never be bothered by a few nightmares.”  
The father sighed heavily as St Olga’s conditioning kicked in. “Okay.” He stood up. “If you do need me, I’ll be in mine and your mother’s room.”

As the King walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him, he wanted to just rush back in there and give his son the biggest hug in history. He hoped Skywynne would give them an update soon. 

The consort put his back against a nearby wall, holding his face in his hands. He really needed help in order to get Jushtin to snap out of it. But he knew such a task would be easier said than done. 

“You’re worried about what to do next.” Glossaryck came floating down beside him. The omnipotent being seemed to read his every thought. “Really, only Jushtin can make the decision to get better. All you need to do is push him in the right direction.”

Before Gem-Robin could question the personification of magic, Glossaryck was gone. 

The King sure hoped he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skywynne and the Cru arrive at the school to face St Olga.

The black steel gates were locked when they eventually got there, after agonising hours of trouble and exhaustion. Skywynne yelled over the top, “Open up!”  
One of the guards, having already recognised that this was the Queen of Mewni, yelled back, “No!”

The furious Queen responded by firing a blast of magic at the gates, causing them to fly off their hinges. She grabbed the guard who had responded by the collar. The Cru were both amazed and frightened. “Remind me never to get on her bad side.” Tinbenz whispered urgently to Sazmo, who nodded along with displaying an awestruck expression, mouth agape.

While the others in her party tensed up from apprehension, Skywynne strode over to the poor guard who had yelled out in defiance, although he clearly regretted his decision now, shaking like a leaf. “Where is St Olga?” She growled lowly. The guard gulped.  
“In her office.”  
“How do I get there?” She sneered. The guard nervously took out a map of the school, pointing to landmarks that were on the way.  
“Take a left out of the foyer. Her office is the third room on the right.”  
“Thank you!” She said sweetly, but with a menacing edge. Skywynne strode over to the school, entering the doors with resolve. She leaned back through when the boys showed no movement. “Come on!”

They stole glances at each other before rushing toward the school and the headmistress’ office. 

The foyer was dark and cool, as if being used to store perishable food. Skywynne assumed from her first step into the hall that it was always like this. The Cru, however, knew better. During their last visit with Gem-Robin, the foyer had been well lit and warmer, fires glowing from every angle. They had a feeling it was a trap from the start. 

“Skywynne, look out!” As Tinbenz yelled in the direction of the Queen, a huge piece of ceiling plaster came crashing down, narrowly missing the Queen of Hours as she jumped out of its way. After her heavy breathing from the adrenaline rush slowed a little, she knelt down and examined it. No way did this fall down on its own, the plaster was far too structurally sound. Too new. 

“Show yourself, St Olga!” She yelled, eager to get this confrontation over with before it would even begin. 

A laugh resounded around the room. The group assumed fighting stances as St Olga stood into the light. The robot yelled out, “Guards!”, attracting the people in question. The guards began to surround the group, blocking off the exit. 

Skywynne gave a low growl before turning to the Cru. “Tinbenz, head back to Mewni as fast as you can. You have to warn the others. Take my dimensional scissors.” She advised, throwing the magical item toward the Spiderbite. He fumbled slightly before holding onto them tightly. He rose his face from his hands, panicking a little. “But what about you?” He frantically asked.  
“We’ll be fine. Just go.” 

The teen hesitated, but reluctantly agreed. He knew he would never be able to open a portal inside school grounds, so he glanced around for an opening in the circle of guards. Unable to find one, he began panicking again. 

A flash of light accompanied by screams of terror came from behind him. He took one glance at Skywynne, who had her arm outstretched towards the hole in their makeshift prison. She smiled at him, gesturing with her head for him to make a run for it. He grinned back as he dodged the guards, getting hurt by several of them in the process. 

The gates came to a resounding clang, shutting just after he’d slid through them. Panting and covered in small cuts from where the guards had managed to hit him, he looked back at the school. A brawl had erupted inside. 

He opened the portal to Mewni. It swirled blue and white. The light was welcoming. Tinbenz stepped through, determined to complete the task Queen Skywynne had given him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gem-Robin and Tinbenz go to St Olga’s to rescue the others and Jushtin stays behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m late. 
> 
> Whoops.

When Tinbenz stumbled through the portal, a sea of worried faces looked at him. The Spiderbite had cuts and bruises littering his arms. 

He was surrounded by the castle servants in particular, Stanfred helping him to his feet. “I need to speak with Gem-Robin and Jushtin.”  
The castles’ head of staff smiled gently. “Of course. They should be in the throne room. I’ll take you there.”

When they reached the throne room, Tinbenz breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his friend again. It wasn’t Jushtin’s voice that met his arrival, however. 

“Tinbenz. What happened? Where are the others?” Asked the King, anxiety filling his voice.  
The teen took a deep breath before answering. “We were ambushed when we got there. Skywynne gave me her inter dimensional scissors to warn you.”  
“Sorry. I’m confused.” The voice was Jushtin’s. “Where are they?” Tinbenz could tell that the Prince already knew the answer, judging by how quiet his voice sounded, a little over a whisper.  
It was Jushtin’s father who answered. “They went to St Olga’s.”  
Jushtin’s eyes narrowed. “Why would they be there?” He said it shakily, but he was furious. 

Tinbenz chose his next words carefully. “Well, we were worried about you, so we went to find out what happened at the school.”  
Jushtin sighed, his gaze softening. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine. You didn’t have to worry about me at all,” He paused. “Or irresponsibly rush into a situation like that just to find out what happened.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I know you’ll want me to join you in your little rescue mission, but I’m afraid I can’t.”  
Jushtin’s comment did not go unnoticed by his friend. “First of all, how did you know I was going to ask you to help free everyone? Second, why won’t you come?” Even when he asked the second question, Tinbenz already knew the answer. His friend was afraid. 

“You clearly had difficulty getting away from the school.” The teen blushed in embarrassment as attention was drawn to his injuries. “As for the second inquiry, I have far too much work to do. Besides, it would be improper to fight.” Jushtin explained.  
Gem-Robin took over. “Regardless, I will be going to help them.” The King grasped his hand around the golden top of his cane, pulling out a silver rapier, sharp and deadly. 

———

Robin sheathed his sword as he and Tinbenz stood next to portal, the King fully clad in his knight armour, albeit without the helmet. “Are you sure you won’t come, son?”  
They both noticed Jushtin’s shudder at the prospect of returning to the reform school. “Quite certain, father.”

The father sighed. “Very well.” He stepped into the portal, the clinking of his armour stopping abruptly when he was out of ear range. Tinbenz did not follow immediately. He instead turned to his friend, who simply turned slightly, giving a good luck before walking away. Tinbenz sighed. He hoped for everyone’s sake that everything would turn out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. *dodges tomato*
> 
> But at least you guys have to wait a shorter time for the next chapter. *gets hit in face*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gem-Robin comes to his wife’s aid and Jushtin decides to take a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously* hi...
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I’m late again. But you guys get two chapters today! Yay!

The Cru and Skywynne had been led by the circle back toward the main gate. The enemy was getting closer. However, they were doing reasonably well. 

That is, until a guard managed to grab Sazmo by the arm. The teen looked down in shock, trying to pull his arm out of the guards grasp. Before he knew it, another guard had his other arm. Soon enough, the rest of the group had been apprehended by the guards, even Skywynne. 

As they were being led, well, more like dragged, toward St Olga, a voice came from the top of the gate. “Need a hand?”  
Skywynne grinned, before turning toward the headmistress, smirking. “Now you’re in trouble.”

Gem-Robin and Tinbenz jumped down from the gate, growling as Robin himself sliced through the crowd of guards. 

He was caught quite a few seconds after, along with Tinbenz. Skywynne sighed, exasperated. “Seriously, you got caught that quickly?”  
Robin gave a snort. “Well, excuse for not having any practice lately. Someone has been keeping me from it because I need to stay alive for our sons sake.” He stressed the word ‘someone.’  
Skywynne gasped in mock indignation. “Are you blaming me for this?”  
Robin, however, was not in a playful mood. “Well it was your idea to send Jushtin here.”  
The Queen rolled her eyes. “Yes. I know. I’m sorry.” A pause. “Speaking of Jushtin, where is he?”  
“Still on Mewni. He refused to come.”  
“Please tell me someone is with him. His emotions are far too unstable at the moment to be left alone.”  
It was the King’s turn to roll his eyes. “He’ll be fine. I left him with Whizzbag. Besides, he’s 15. Out of control emotions or not, he can handle himself.”  
His wife scoffed. “His emotions are not, as you put it, ‘out of control’. I meant that he’s suppressing them at the moment. That’s hardly healthy.”

They were interrupted by St Olaf’s impatient voice. “Are you finished? We must get down to business.”

Skywynne gave a laugh. “Business? Oh please. As if treason can count as business.”  
“I beg your pardon? This is not treason. Merely me taking what is rightfully mine.”  
“What are you talking about?” The Queen of Hours deadpanned, eyebrow raised.  
“Your son never truly completed our curriculum, you know...” The words shook everyone present to their very cores.  
———  
Back in Mewni, Jushtin paced round his room. He stopped, glancing at his wand. The gator agate slept peacefully. Jushtin smiled at the sight, although that was soon wiped from his face at the memory of St Olga’s techniques. He gave a soft moan as he rubbed the back of neck. 

Jushtin took another look at the cane. Hesitantly, he reached forward, before sharply drawing his hand back. No way was he going back there. Olga would destroy him. 

More memories, this time more optimistic ones. His mother held her arms out toward him, reaching for him as she tried to protect him from a monster horde. His father was clad head to toe in his armour teaching Jushtin how to sword fight, despite the fact that the Prince had never quite mastered it. At least he was decent. 

Then his friends. He and Sazmo sat down, drinking soda and wearing their new shades. He and Tinbenz ran from the swarm of spiders that littered the ground. He and Whizzbag meeting on Garbage Beach. The poor guy had no where to go, so Jushtin had led him out of the driving rain into a local tavern, sheltering the older man with his own jacket. Whizzbag had never left Jushtin’s side since, feeling indebted to the Prince. 

Above all else, he remembered his last conversations with his friends and family. He couldn’t end it like that. Not in a million years. And St Olga would pay for distancing him from the people he loved. 

Hesitations banished, Jushtin picked up the wand. It reacted to his touch, the gator on top happy to see him. The Butterfly couldn’t see his cheek marks return, but he could feel it. The familiar warmth of the magic spread throughout his body, being concentrated on his face. It felt so different to his first interaction with St Olga. And fear or no fear, he was going to stand up to her. He would no longer hide. Even if it was the last thing he would ever do. 

He walked out the room towards the throne room, where Whizzbag sat with Stanfred. The two appeared to be playing some kind of game. They stood to attention when Jushtin entered the room. 

Whizzbag sounded jubilant. “Jushtin, your cheek marks...!”  
Jushtin merely smirked. “Stanfred, get the warnicorns.”  
The man servant saluted before rushing to the stables. 

“So, you’re going after them.”  
“No.” Whizzbag looked at him, puzzled. “We both are.”  
Whizzbag smiled. “Really?”  
“Of course, you’re as big a part of the Cru as the rest of us, regardless of social standing.”  
Whizzbag began tearing up. “What are you trying to do to me with all the sappy stuff?”  
Jushtin shrugged. “Be a good friend, I guess.”  
“Who ever said you were a bad one in the first place, young’un?” The elder grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skywynne feels guilty.

The two stepped out of the portal with Hekapoo, who had agreed to take them to the school. They thanked her before she stepped back through the portal back to Mewni, wishing them luck. 

Turning towards the school, Whizzbag saw the Prince shake next to him. He rested a comforting hand on Jushtin’s shoulder, who seemed lost in his unease. The Butterfly Prince didn’t seem to register the touch; it took Whizzbag to shake him slightly for him to come to his senses. “Sorry Whizzbag.”  
“It’s quite alright.” A pause. The elder looked at his friend worriedly. “You don’t have to force yourself to do this, Jushtin. We can call Hekapoo and ask her to open the portal back to Mewni.” Jushtin glanced over, eyes glazed somewhat. “I don’t really want to do this, Whizzbag.” He admitted, but the Prince strengthened his resolve, taking his wand out of it’s placeholder on his belt. “But I have to. As an heir with a responsibility to my kingdom, but more importantly, as a son and friend.” He locked his gaze on the gator head on top of the wand, petting the sentient crystal. Jushtin smiled fondly when the gator gave a purr of satisfaction. “I’m going to win this fight.”

With that, Jushtin held the wand toward the warnicorn they had brought with them. “Wings.”

———

“Explain yourself, Olga.” Queen Skywynne demanded, furious. “What do you mean my son never completed your school’s curriculum?”  
“I mean he left before the semester ended.”  
“So, you want him to complete it, is that what you are saying?” Skywynne questioned the robot.  
“Yes. That is exactly what I am saying.” She turned, her back now facing the group. “I’m certain you’ll send him back, you had no trouble sending him here in the first place, your majesty.” A wave of guilt hit the Queen at full force. If she hadn’t sent Jushtin here, none of this would have happened. This was all her fault. St Olga continued further. “And even if you don’t sent him here yourself, he’ll come here of his own volition, eager to continue learning how to be proper.” Another pause on St Olga’s part. “No one escapes St Olga’s Reform School.”

No sooner had she said that, a blast of magic fell down on the android with a roar. Everyone present looked in the direction the spell had come from. High above them, atop a winged warnicorn, sat the Butterfly Prince with Whizzbag; the wand held in front of him. 

He gave them a small smile before leading the magically enhanced creature down to land. Jushtin hopped off once they had landed, Whizzbag struggling off the saddle before taking the reins, keeping their means of transport away from the school’s staff. The Prince himself stood firmly, grasping the wand in front of him and uttering in his most serious tone, his countenance contorted into a frown. “Get away from my family.” The magical artefact was pointed at Olga, glowing a royal purple colour and ready to deal a further blow. It was clear that Jushtin was not messing around. 

Sazmo smirked. “Well, it looks like you were half right. He DID come here of his own free will, but it seems he’s not here to finish his lessons.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the student becomes the master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously steps forward* Uhhhh... hi. Sorry it’s late. I literally have no excuse. 
> 
> *runs* BYE!

“So, I suppose I can’t tempt you to a spot of tea?” Asked Olga, somewhat nervous at the sight of the furious Prince. Jushtin gave a low chuckle. “Hardly. Just let my family and friends go, and I’ll be on my way.”  
“Looks like I’ll have to resort to other measures to get you to see reason then.”

She gestured to one of the guards, who sent the Butterfly a somewhat apologetic look before bringing out a sound system. Jushtin’s eyes widened in recognition as he began to understand Olga’s intentions. Before he could do anything, however, a high pitched screech came from the speakers, causing Jushtin to drop the wand and fall to his knees all at once. 

He clutched the sides of his head as if in pain, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. The others began to realise something as well. This must have been one of the techniques that St Olga had used against the Butterfly Prince. They began to yell out, hoping their voices would be louder than the sound loop. 

“Come on, Jushtin!” It was Sazmo, eager to support his best friend. “You can do this!”

Jushtin perked up, but only slightly, pushing through the memories and trauma. More voices joined Sazmo’s. 

“You can do it son!” and “We believe in you!” Signalled the voices of Gem-Robin and Skywynne respectively.  
“Go, Jushtin!” Chorused the rest of the cru, Whizzbag included from his spot on the sidelines. 

Jushtin gave a grunt as he stood up, clutching his right arm. Scooping up the wand once more, he gave his loved ones a thankful smile before pointing the wand at St Olga, the gator agates mouth gaping and ready to fire. 

“Wait, before you fire, may I just say that this is the most undignified I think I’ve ever seen you, Prince Jushtin.” Beneath her furious tone, St Olga was afraid. And that was exactly the reaction the Prince had been going for. He snorted.  
“I’m not afraid of you or this school anymore, Olga. So it’s not like I care about being refined anymore.” He took a deep breath before allowing himself to be lifted off the ground by the wand, cheeks glowing a furious white. Pointing the sentient head toward the headmistress, he uttered his final spell. “Mechanical Shutdown.”

As the blast of purple light hit the robot, they heard the creaking of gears as her systems shutdown. Until finally it stopped. 

Once the spell had acted effectively, they could finally stop squinting against the glare. The group opened their eyes fully, ready to break free of the guards and rush to Jushtin’s aid, who had collapsed in exhaustion. Whizzbag was already at his side. 

They were surprised, however, to find that the guards themselves had fallen limp, loosing their grasp on the captives. The Queen of Mewni bent down to examine them. 

“They’re robotic too.”  
“Never mind the robots right now.” Said an exasperated and impatient Sazmo, who had his gaze on his best friend. 

Realising that Sazmo was right, Jushtin should be their priority right now, they jumped up and ran towards the exhausted teen. When they finally reached him, Skywynne put her hand on her son’s shoulder. She was eternally grateful when he seemed to lean into it, though to what she had no idea. Not the Stump, that was for sure. 

Without hesitation, she fully embraced Jushtin, abandoning the gentle touch and muttering words of love and encouragement in low-mewnian. Jushtin himself stiffened slightly at her action, before cautiously returning the gesture. The others began to grin wildly when they saw him smile for the first time in what felt like years, but in reality, was only a week. 

“Thanks Mum.” They drifted apart. “I needed that.” Skywynne smiled, wiping a stray tear from Jushtin’s face.  
“I know sweetheart.” She paused, before gently leading her son towards the school gates, firing a spell at a rogue guard who rushed toward them. “Let’s go home.”

And they did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group return home and a time skip happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

When they had opened the portal back to their home dimension, they had immediately been swarmed by the anxious castle staff. Skywynne had pushed them all off quickly enough, gently requesting that they give her, her family and their friends some space. 

Some grumbled at the request whilst others happily did so. Jushtin seemed to be nodding off, so the worried mother led him in the direction of his room, happy when the sound of heavy breathing erupted from her son the second his head hit the pillow. She chuckled. He always had been a heavy sleeper. 

Quietly closing the door, she was surprised when she saw Glossaryck giving her a small grin. 

“I’m proud of you, Skywynne. You owned up to your mistake and more than made up for it.”  
The Queen sighed. “Thank you Glossaryck, but it was still my decision. One I’ll never forget or forgive myself for.”  
The teacher gave her a knowing smile. “Maybe you won’t, but I know for a fact that Jushtin will.”

And for the first time since their conversation started, the Queen of Hours smiled back.   
———  
The sound of screams echoed through the castle walls. Gem-Robin and Skywynne shot up, and looked at each other knowingly. Tearing off their bed covers, they both rushed to their son’s room, hoping to soften the blow of the nightmare. 

Although progress was a little slow due to the moderate sized baby bump that Skywynne had found herself with a few months ago, they had pushed the door open just as Jushtin’s eyes shot open. 

The Prince was sitting up in bed, clutching his chest and breathing shakily. Skywynne lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, waiting for the shallow breathing to calm down before asking. “What happened in the dream? Was it Olga? Did she hurt you?”  
“It was Olga. But it wasn’t me she hurt.”   
The Queen and King exchanged puzzled glances. “Who was it then?”  
Jushtin was hesitant, “Solaria”, he finally admitted, referring to his future sister. “I don’t want her to grow up in fear of that school like I was. No matter what she’s like or what sort of Princess she’ll be, you can never send her there.”

His parents once again shared a look, before Robin announced. “We won’t.”  
Skywynne took over. “I’ve learnt from my mistakes. I would never wish that upon any child, let alone my own.” She paused, before once again laying a graceful hand on her first-born’s shoulder. “I promise Solaria will never go through the same thing you did. No Butterfly ever will ever again. I’ll make sure of that.”

And with the eternal promise made, the Butterfly family lived in relative peace. 

For now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ummm.... 
> 
> How’ve y’all been?
> 
> (Epilogue next)


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our story comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all get two parts today. You’ve waited long enough.

It amazed him, how many harrowing experiences Jushtin had had over his life time. First of all, he had often been mocked for being a boy instead of a girl. Then, he had been sent to St Olgas. Soon after that, he was forced to give up his claim to the throne because of his new sister. 

He would never blame her for it though. The Prince loved Solaria with all his heart, and whilst the kingdom was reeling from the loss of his mother, Jushtin forced himself through his own grief to help his sister ascend to the throne. He’d forced himself to pretend as though he thought the war with the monsters was necessary, although his conscience pulled at him to drop the charade. He knew the battles his sister participated in were pointless. When Solaria was ruthlessly murdered in her tent, he wasn’t surprised, but it still destroyed him. 

He’d taken care of her daughter too. Eclipsa, despite the misleading name, was the ray of sunshine that broke through the dark clouds of the war. The young Princess often confided in her uncle her feelings for the Prince of Darkness, Globgor as she could not do so with her mother in life. And he’d given a sigh of relief that the war would hopefully end with Eclipsa’s rule. Soon after she was crowned however, he was shocked to here of the arranged marriage to Shastacan Spiderbite. 

The Prince knew from personal experience due to his happy marriage to Recluza Spiderbite that Shastacan was repulsive. He had, along with both his wife and niece, attempted to argue against such an arrangement, but the High Commission had stood firm, saying that the marriage had been dictated by Queen Solaria in her will. Sure enough, it was true, and the trio had sadly had to step down. 

He had shared knowing and melancholy looks with Alphonse the Worthy, Eclipsa’s birth father, when Eclipsa had walked down the aisle, a fake smile plastered on her face. Shastacan was just as unpleasant as Jushtin remembered, and he shivered at the memory of having to keep a straight face with the younger man. 

Jushtin secretly grinned when the Commission said Eclipsa had gone missing. He had helped Eclipsa escape, reuniting her with her true love. Of course, the High Commission had confined him, his wife and children in the castle for their safety, but it was worth it to know that his niece was truly happy with the man she loved. That was why it was all the more heart breaking to learn that Eclipsa had been killed by that same man. As far as he knew, Globgor had betrayed his trust. 

The Magical High Commission had presented Festivia, and Jushtin felt his spirits lift considerably. He had taken care of her for close to fourteen years now. He would soon be handing over the wand once more. But first, the MHC had summoned him into a meeting. 

He opened the door to the meeting room with caution. “You wished to speak with me?”  
Omnitraxus Prime nodded, “Yes. Please take a seat.”  
Jushtin did so, anxious about what they had to say. What they did say shook him to his very core. 

It was Reynaldo who said it. “Princess Festivia is far too hyper and peppy. She is unfit to inherit the kingdom in this state.” The magical being took a slight pause when he saw Jushtin’s questioning glare. The Butterfly already knew where this coversation was leading. Reynaldo continued regardless. “We have decided to send her to St Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses.” The Commission started to sweat as the Prince hardened his glare.   
“Absolutely not. I know from personal experience how terrible that place is. I do not wish it upon another person.”  
Rhombulus raised a snake hand, inhaling to begin his sentence. He was stopped when the Butterfly in front of him held up a hand for silence. The crystal headed being reluctantly halted what he had been about to say. “We are not arguing about this. Festivia is not going to St Olga’s, and that is final.” He paused, sweeping his gaze over the Commission. “Did my mother not make it clear that no Buttefly ever go through what I went through?”  
“She did.” Hekapoo finally said. “However, Skywynne is no longer here.”

Jushtin frowned. “True. She’s not. But I am.” He rose, beyond done with this. “And as long as I’m around, she’s not going. Have I made myself clear?” He finished, folding his arms.   
Rhombulus fidgeted, “Crystal clear, your Highness.”  
Hekapoo nudged her snake-handed companion in warning, though over what Jushtin realised he would never know. “We understand. Our deepest apologies.” 

Making sure the rest of the Commission nodded in agreement, the Prince exited out the room. He had a wand passing ceremony to plan.   
———  
Looking back on his life, he thought as he glanced around the room of his ghostly family, he wouldn’t have changed anything, not one little bit. 

He knew the family legacy was in safe hands with Star. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story!
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
